1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to on-line network communication systems and, more particularly, to a system for accessing an interactive on-line network to obtain information-related services.
2. Background
Various on-line networks are currently in existence, including Compuserve, Prodigy, and America On-Line. End users typically access these networks using a microcomputer equipped with a modem. During a logon session, the on-line network displays a user interface which helps guide the user to desired services. To view a particular service, the user must learn the sequence of input commands needed to locate and invoke the desired service.
For example, by entering the proper commands, a user can view a variety of information-related services and communications services, including news services, weather services, bulletin board services, electronic mail, and the like. The visual display created by the on-line network and the input commands which direct the on-line network to perform a desired action are typically called a user interface.
The software which implements a user interface is called a "shell." Thus, the shell is the set of software instructions that (1) create the visual display and (2) process a user's input commands. For example, a network shell provides the visual images and menus which a user sees when accessing an on-line network. Thus, the network shell is the software programming which provides a communication mechanism between the user and the on-line network.
Users of on-line systems spend a significant amount of time locating services, data files, and other information. Typically, a network shell attempts to reduce the amount of time a user spends locating information by providing a user interface which presents the on-line network's organizational structure in a familiar and intuitive manner. Thus, a network shell which is easy to use, familiar and flexible, greatly reduces the time it takes a user to locate resources in an on-line network.
Although known network shells for on-line networks offer many significant benefits, such network shells are still subject to a number of significant limitations. For example, existing network shells are not integrated with the user interface displayed by a local computer's operating system. Further, existing network shells do not adequately communicate the location of a user in the on-line network or provide a means for directly accessing a desired location or service in an on-line network.
In addition, conventional on-line network shells are monolithic. That is, the network shell provides the user interface for the entire network. Anytime the network shell is changed or updated, it affects the entire system. In very large on-line systems, this increases the cost of support, requires frequent network shell updates, and confuses users.